Breathing assistance systems are utilized to treat patients experiencing respiratory difficulties and/or insufficiencies. In some instances, the gas source for such systems may generate elevated pressures above a desired pressure threshold. As a result, the elevated pressures can result in barotrauma to the patient.
Moreover, some devices within the breathing assistance systems can generate loud sounds during operation. As a result, the loud sounds may irritate or harm the patients (e.g., neonates).
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.